This invention relates to sporting equipment used for softball, and, more particularly, equipment for measuring out a pitcher's circle.
Official rules for playing softball prescribe that the circle to be drawn designating the pitcher's circle be a certain dimension, namely 16 feet. The pitcher's circle plays an important part in the game in that runners may not advance while the ball is anywhere within the pitcher's circle. Accordingly, it is desirable that the pitcher's circle be accurately measured out and clearly outlined.
Many methods are used for drawing out the pitcher's circle, which can range from rough estimation to exact precision. Most methods, however, are likely to include the use of a measuring line comprising the approximate radial distance of the circle, where one end of the line is held or anchored at the proposed center point of the pitcher's circle, i.e., the pitcher's plate position. The free end of the measuring line is extended out to its full length, which represents the edge of the pitcher's circle to be drawn, and then the line is moved about in the direction of a circle about the pitcher's plate. The line representing the circle may be drawn out simultaneously, and can be either a chalk line or can be painted.
While this is a relatively simple operation, it can be subject to accuracy errors if the measuring line becomes unanchored from the center point. Also, if the measuring line does not freely swivel, it may instead wrap and bind around the anchoring point as the measuring line is moved around the circle, thus increasingly shortening the radial distance so that an imperfect circle is drawn. Occasionally, the pitcher's plate will already be in place when the pitcher's circle is measured out. The pitcher's plate is made from hard rubber or other rigid material, and does not permit a centering spike to be driven in to the ground through it. Accordingly, a center point can be difficult to establish and therefore difficult to accurately measure a circle from. Lastly, even if a precise center point is established and the measuring line can swivel freely around it, the manner in which the end of the measuring line is held may result in an inaccurately drawn circle. Oftentimes, the measuring line is attached to an elongated rod for the convenience of the person measuring out the circle so he can avoid bending over when walking out the circle. However, if the rod is not held at a 90° angle from the ground, the length of the chain can vary somewhat resulting in an uneven circle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for measuring out a pitcher's circle on a softball diamond that is easy to use and can consistently and accurately measure out precise circles around a pitcher's plate.